Smooches and Bearhugs
by kaihil lover
Summary: Cause everyone needs smooches and bear hugs. Even Hiwatari Kai.


_**Smooches and Bear-Hugs**_

"He needs hugs, Hilary, bear hugs and smooches!" Tyson screamed at the top of his lungs, grabbing Hilary by the shoulder and shaking her silly. "Bear hugs and smooches from you."

Two minutes later, he finally let her go, and Hilary resisted the urge to smack the boorish world champion in the face. "Tyson, I am not the team's resident prostitute."

The boy fake gasped and clutched at his heart. He grinned impishly when he saw Hilary glaring from the corner of his eye. "I would never ask to you to do something like that for anyone else! But this is Kai!"

"No Tyson," Hilary said looking out the window at the blue haired blader and then back at her teammate. "He'd slap me if I even stepped into his two-feet of personal space."

"Pft" Tyson snorted waving a hand in the air. _Who was the girl kidding?_ "You two are in each other's personal space all the time, way too much for the rest of us to be comfortable with it."

"Not to sexually assault him." Hilary protested, reddening a little. They were standing at the window right next to main door of the dojo, spying for a lack of a more fitting word on Hiwatari Kai, who was outside brooding in the training grounds.

The Japanese boy wasn't willing to give up. These two crazy kids needed to hook up, and he planned to make it happen. With Ray and Max gone, the sexual tension in the dojo was suffocating him and choking him, and he needed for it to be gone. "I remember you strangling him within the first month you joined the team."

Hilary answered. "I was young and stupid."

"Ah, but he didn't lay a finger on you." Tyson raised one finger in the air to make a point. If there was anyone who could get away with this it was Hilary.

Hilary didn't know what to answer. She just stared outside the window at the boy in question, who was oblivious to the discussion going on about him inside the house. She valued his friendship with him. And Tysons's plans were going to do nothing except make him get a restraining order on her.

"He's sad, Hilary, he's sad about Susumu dying and his row with Voltaire." He was going to use Hilary's feeling towards the Russian blader as a last resort. It was time to bring out the heavy artilleries. No more Mr. Nice-world-champion. "Don't you want to help him feel better?"

"Not at the risk of my own life, no." Hilary answered offhandedly.

Tyson pointed his finger at Kai through the window in outrage. "Look at him; he looks like a lost puppy."

Hilary agreed with a shudder. "Yeah. The kind that bites."

Tyson stomped his foot on the wooden floor. "What is your problem with this plan?"

The Japanese girl knew she would never agree to this. If hugs were a solution, and a good snog was all Kai needed, his fan girls would have had Christmas a long time ago. Though last time she checked they were still mourning in comic cons at the sad truth that their idol was asexual. "Tyson, you're stupid, Kai doesn't need to be hugged or kissed."

The world champion glared at Hilary in indignation. _How dare she say that?_ "Everyone needs to hugged and kissed." He didn't let her give a response. "And especially Kai! Do you think he even remembers the last time he was hugged and kissed?" Yes, he was going to play on her heartstrings. He resisted the urge to chuckle evilly. "No wonder he's so pissed."

Hilary teased. "Besides in your dreams?"

"That is totally beside the point." Tyson defended himself. His dreams of Kai realizing how he had been a true friend to the boy, and then being eternally grateful for it, and repaying him with hugs, were none of Hilary's business, and _so_ not the issue at the moment. "He has no family! And do you think anyone has ever been crazy enough to go snog him?"

"Fan girls do it all the time." It wasn't a lie. If hugs could do the charm they would have worked the first few times Kai got tackled to the floor by fangirls, definitely the time he got tackled by a boy.

"Someone he'd let." Tyson emphasized glaring at Hilary. For someone who was class president and boasted about being so high and mighty his best friend sure was dense.

"No." Hilary could see which this direction this was going, and she did not want a stroll down that lane again.

"Yes!" Tyson practically shouted.

"So you go!" Hilary flicked Tyson's head. "Send someone else."

"Do you really think he wants Ray to hug and kiss him to make him feel better?" His voice was chastising and he shook his head. All he needed to do was to make her see that there was no other solution to the problem of Kai's perpetual misery. Which to be honest, wasn't really a problem, at least not for Kai himself, but then again it sure was a downer for others, and Tyson wasn't going to let the ex-world-champion rain on his parade.

"Who knows, maybe Tala could do it." Okay. Even she knew that wasn't a feasible idea. She knew she should just prance out of this conversation and back to her room as fast as possible, but somehow she couldn't convince herself to do it. "Never mind."

Tyson resisted the urge to grin impishly. Finally. He could see her cracking. Check and mate. "You're his only huggable and kissable friend."

"Exaggeration." Hilary sang. "Do you think he'd let any random girl bear hug him into oblivion?" It wasn't a lie. I mean this was Kai we were talking about.

"If that girl is you, yes!" That wasn't a lie either. Tyson was ninety percent certain Kai wouldn't kill her or something, if she hugged him. The snogging part, he was going on a wild whim here. He was certain the Russian boy would appreciate it. His infatuation with their tyrannical coach wasn't lost on Tyson.

"Kai needs for us to make him feel all better and loved and safe and cozy. He needs hugs and smooches, what part of it don't you understand?"

"The part where I don't want to hug or kiss him!"

"Pft. Liar." Tyson snorted. That one wouldn't fool Daichi much less him. "What part of this plan is troubling you?"

"The part where I don't want him to kill me." Hilary waved her hands in the air. But he knew her resolve was long out the window now.

"Make him feel all wuv-ed and needed, and he won't hurt you, you know that." Tyson was whining by the end. I mean what else did he have to do to get the wicked witch to agree?

Hilary could only scoff.

"Go make him feel all warm and fuzzy," Tyson started it out as a threat. It was now or never. "Or I go announce it to him and the rest of the world you like him."

"Wouldn't he already figure it out if I go snog him?"

"You're doing that as a friend, from the goodness of your heart, to make him feel better! Not because you actually like him and want to jump him."

"I feel like a prostitute!" Hilary raised her hands in the air as her best friend pushed her towards the door.

"You're not!" Tyson would tell her she was not a bitter hag right now to get what he wanted and she knew that.

Another realization dawned on the brunette, which in a certain light made what Tyson wanted her to do seem less embarrassing, but still it was a bit chastising. "I am not his mother that I'd be making him feel better by coddling him."

Tyson's expression was smug. "Mothers and prostitutes aren't the only people who hug you to make you feel better."

Hilary gave him the meanest look she could muster. She wasn't sure why she was agreeing to do this. Was it the long time crush, her hormones, or had Tyson been actually successful in guilt tripping her into something stupendously stupid?

"Now go." Tyson said grinning, holding a door open for her. "And don't come back until you've hugged and kissed him senseless okay?"

The second she was out the door, Tyson slammed the door at her back. Hilary sighed and looked over at Kai who was sitting quite comfortably a few feet away from her. With a groan she began marching towards him.

Finally she made her way across the small distance over to where the Russian boy was seated. His eyes snapped open and he looked up to stare at her and she smiled at him nervously. He blinked as she sat down in front of him on her knees and looked at him awkwardly.

"Here goes nothing," Hilary mumbled to herself and then leaned towards the Russian, wrapping her arms around him and simultaneously burying her head in the crook of his neck. She pressed herself against him, and she couldn't help realize how comfortable it felt. And although Kai wasn't hugging her back, just dumbstruck at the girl in his arms, she noticed how snuggly he was.

Slowly, unsurely Kai wrapped his arms around Hilary's waist. Was the girl feeling alright? She then pressed herself closer to him and clung to him like he was her last lifeline.

"Hilary?" He finally decided to ask. He was worried if everything was alright, and more than that he wanted his personal space boundaries not to be violated any longer.

The brunette girl pulled back. Looking up to the sky she cursed Tyson one last time before looking Kai square in the eyes. "For the next ten to fifteen minutes or so, pretend I've lost it, okay?

Before Kai could protest, she put both her hands on his shoulders to steady herself, and slowly leaned towards him, bridging the gap between their faces, closing her eyes at the exact moment to see Kai's shocked expression, as their lips met.

Hilary moved her hands so that her arms were now wrapped around Kai's neck as she slowly kissed him.

It was a few seconds before he responded and his arms snaked around her waist bridging the reasonable distance between them till they were flush against each other, cloth against cloth, skin against skin.

Somewhere along the line, Hiro walked in through the gates of the dojo into the yard to see Kai and Hilary wrapped around each other, the latter almost in Kai's laps. The older boy felt his cheeks considerably flush and he made a mental note to remind grandpa that this was exactly why he wasn't fond of half a dozen hormonal teens living in their home.

Though he couldn't really place a finger on how things must have come around to this. Kai didn't seem like he was going to make a move, even if this was chess and a defenseless pawn was right in front of his queen.

But Hiro was not one to wonder in this particular position and he decided to silently make his way inside hoping that Tyson, who was hanging off the window bars like a zoo animal would be able to explain things better.

Hilary through the corner of her eye saw someone walk by, Hiro she assumed from the footsteps, she wasn't focused enough to be certain. The only thing on her mind was Tyson Granger's stupid plan of turning her into a prostitute and how at the moment, with Kai kissing her back, and his hands running up and down her waist slowly making their way under her shirt, Hilary was finding it hard to remember her name much less Kai being upset or Tyson's stupid proposition.

He probably wanted a lay, her mind concluded, and her heart almost stopped. The next second she remembered the fact that he was her friend. Maybe he just needed smooches and bear hugs. Coherent thoughts began slipping from her mind and right then Kai pulled away.

"Hilary, what the he-?"

Hilary felt as though she was jolted back into reality. She was so screwed - and humiliated. Let us not forget humiliated. She could might as well start going around wearing a dunce cap on her head from right then onwards. "You needed a bear hug."

"What?"

"You need smooches." She could hear the ridiculousness of her own words and they were making her cringe. But she didn't have any other excuse to be honest. Oh, why oh why, did she listen to Tyson? "And hugs to make you feel better. Since you're all sad all the time."

The boy whose lap she was half-sitting in gave her one of his infamous looks. Clearly her explanation wasn't enough for him to dignify it with a response.

She decided to continue. "Yes, so it was kinda concluded that you need help, and no one thought you'd prefer one of the guys in your lap."

Kai finally decided to respond. What went on his teammates' heads all the time boggled his mind. "I did not need to be made to feel better, and I certainly did not need to be – never mind."

Hilary was caught off guard by his statement and all of a sudden the embarrassment of the situation and her long lasting crush crashed on her with full blow. "Then why did you…? Never mind." She broke off mid-sentence before. "Aww, man, Tyson that jackass, I really do feel prostitute-ish."

The Bladebreaker captain sighed. The Japanese girl was being presumptive again. He guessed he was going to have to explain. How troublesome. "Because I wanted to kiss you."

"Oh." Hilary's mouth made a perfect O. "So are you feeling better?"

The boy in question decided to spare a rare smile. "Considerably."

"So, the, everyone-needs smooches-and-bear-hug philosophy is true?"

"Not really. I've just wanted you to kiss me for a long time." He smirked then. "Though I didn't think you'd be so forward about the whole thing."

Hilary gave a little awkward laugh. "Kai, you do know this is Tyson's fault right? I mean he roped me into kissing you, not that I wouldn't want to, but no, wait, I don't mean it in the perverted sense that I wanna go around kissing you like a psycho fan girl, but in the I do really like you sense. And he actually made me think that you need people, Kai, you need people to hug you and kiss you and make you feel loved, and you don't have any and –"

"Hilary?" Kai said her name. He hadn't heard anything except the part about how she wanted to kiss him, and that she liked him, and it was good enough for him, for now well.

The Japanese girl in question answered. "Yes?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

Hilary opened her mouth to say something. But he didn't wait for her mental monologue or verbal rant to begin and then end. Instead he decided he could finish what she started. Tyson could die and find his way into the light back there ogling.

* * *

I forgot what an awesome collection of KaiHil pictures I had! Le gasp! So many cayoot pics from the anime AND deviantART.

This was the result of me and _Dead-bY-n0w_ texting about her _Hot and Cold_. And eventually ending up pitying Kai. And me saying, Kai needs forgiveness and smooches and bear-hugs from Hilary.

Besides I felt sort of bound to write a fic filled with kissing after I received a VERY long text from _Dead-bY-n0w_ asking me to write a fic filled with Kai and Hilary kissing, which sort of ended with the statement, 'give them (aka Kai and Hilary) smooches, or give me (dbn) death. So yeah. There you go, smooching Kai and Hilary.

Hence all dedications go to _Dead-bY-n0w_. lols I wrote pure, unadulterated fluff. Yeh! :D Sorta. :p

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

Wrote this last summer, too. Finished it off this time. Publishing now in fall. The above notes are from then too.

 **11:00 p.m. 31st October, 2015.**


End file.
